Chrono Cross: The girl that was always his...
by AnimeGamer
Summary: My first Chrono Cross fic attempt, and my first game fic attempt outside the TA (Total Annihilation) warstory universe.


Hello. My name is AnimeGamer. I'm a TA Warstory writer (TA=Total Annihilation, one of my fics is in the Total Annihilation section.) that is converting to just a fanfic writer for anime and games. This is my first attempt to write a fic based on an RPG.Well, here goes, and R+R please! I cant stress that enough. (o^.~o)  
  
-------------------  
**C**hronoCross  
**_The_**GirlThat Was AlwaysHis...  
By AnimeGamer  
  
Disclaimer: You must have finished the game or read the spoilers. I read a spoiler, as I'm still at the beginning of raiding Terra Tower. Also, I own the game, but not it's characters, so the names and places are copyrighted by those lucky guys of Square. Have fun reading, R+R please! (o^.^o)  
------------------  
  
[Serge]Hey there. I presume you have played the game right? Of course you have, or else you wouldn't be reading this now right? Well...it's been only an month, but that month felt like an year. A month of adventure, and only 2 months since it. One person always stuck out in my mind though. It wasnt Leena...it seemed as if my destiny was going to be with her, but it wasnt going to be that way. It was when I was at Opassa beach that she called to me.  
  
When I met her for the first time, she was incredible, she sure did "kick their arses hard enough to kiss the moons." By now, you should know who I'am Talking about. What was really hard for me was the way she was so strong, yet so venerable. I really was scared when she went down at Guldove. I was mad at Lynx for what he did to me.  
  
He took my body, nearly took my life as well as Kid's. I was mad, but what hurt me most is that Kid attacked me still, even though I was pretty sure she knew I was Serge within Lynx. I would spend 2 weeks of my life in my father's body. It would only be when I was born again than I came back to myself. I wanted to get kid back quick. I finally got the chance at Chronopolis, and defeated the Goddess of Fate. It was a trick though by the Dragons, whom I thought were on our side. It was then that Kid tried to destroy the flame, only for her to be stopped.   
  
Thanks to Masa, Mune, and Doreen, Myself and the others saved Kid from her past. I wanted to meet Lucca and those who saved the future, but only Kid was there. She was about to go after Lynx and Harle, but I grabbed her and saved her. I remember what she said then.  
  
[Kid]"Everyone I knew is gone...all of them. The house, everything! Now I'am alone again."  
  
[Serge]"It'll be okay"   
  
[Kid]"You wont leave me, wont you?"  
  
[Serge]"...I'm sorry."  
  
[Kid]"Your leaving me? Alone?"  
  
It was then she starts to cry, I kneel next to her and wipe it away and rub her head.  
  
[Serge]"I cant stay long. I'm sorry."  
  
[Kid]"Will I see you again?"  
  
I then hugged her as I felt myself disappear.  
  
[Serge]"Of course. You will find me. I promise you that......"   
  
With that I disappeared. From what Kid told me after I confessed this to her just two hours after we defeated the Time Devourer, she said one last line.  
  
[Kid]" I'm all alone now. What will I do?"  
  
With that, she joined in the thief gang the Radical Dreamers. After I got her back, we went to the S.S. Invincible and had a long talk. We talked about everything else besides ourselves. It was her who broke our 10 minute silence.  
  
[Kid]"Do you think FATE ment us to come together like this?"  
  
[Serge]"Maybe so. Yet she is gone now. We must rely on ourselves now and defeat the Dragon god. Only then we may live on with peace."  
  
[Kid]"I've had it! I'm gonna kick that dragon's arse so hard, it'll kiss the moons!"  
  
[Serge]"You know...your very cute when your angry."  
  
[Kid]"You stop picking on me now or else I'll kick you like I did in Termina when Korcha wanted me to be his wife just for his stupid boat, By the way, thanks for reminding me that I should kick his arse as soon as I get the chance to."  
  
After that night, we went to Viper Mansion and got the letter. It was Lucca's last words, and then we went to Divine Dragon Falls and got the Chrono Cross. We then went to Sparky's ship, got his stuff, and we went to the floating Terra tower. We defeated the dragon, the time devourer, and everthing else we needed to do. Glenn got with Leene, and Riddel got married to Dario of my world.   
  
It was then something hit me. At first, it was Kid pouncing me for secretly stealing a peice off her Viper Churro, but it was then when I looked into her eyes I knew. She was mine all along. The entire time...she knew it too. I could tell from her face. Being that of a fire innate, she just spoke her mind. I remember that day also.  
  
[Kid] You know...I never took time to notice you look cute.  
  
[Serge] Yeah, I could say the same. You know...it's weird...  
  
[Kid] Whats weird?  
  
[Serge] You were born to save me and guide me against the Time devourer...it was your destiny as fulfilled by Schala and others.   
  
[Kid] I know...to know I'm just a clone of someone, my only purpose to life is to you. Serge...I...I LOVE YOU.  
  
Immediately after she said that, she dropped her churro and ran to Greco's house. I caught up to her, standing in front of the grave of the Garai of this world.   
  
[Serge] Kid...are you serious?  
  
Dumb move. Almost immediately, she kicked me in the stomach.  
  
[Kid] How can you say that!  
  
[Serge] I'm...I'm...sorry. It's...just that I cant beleve it came from you. I thought you were out of my league.  
  
[Kid] How can you say that after all we went though that fateful month. I was born to be with you...and it is my destiny to be with you, and it's something I want to fulfill, not for anyone else but for you and myself.   
  
[Serge] Yeah...I felt that way about you also...that somehow FATE chose me to become the Chrono Trigger and have you guide me. I thank you for that...from my heart...  
  
[Kid] You know...that means alot Sergey.I just want to just be with you at all times now.  
  
[Serge] Really?   
  
[Kid] I dont want to leave your side.  
  
[Serge] Thank you Kid.  
  
Serge glomps Kid.  
  
[Kid] Friends forever.  
  
[Serge] No. Not friends forever. Myself and my girl. The girl just right for me...forever.  
  
[Kid] Oh Serge...I thought...you didnt...  
  
[Serge] Think of you that way...I've thought of you every night since we first met on Cave Howl. I still remember the scent you gave off when we were both together at Arni. You had the smell of the sea breeze. The sea I always loved and I remember waking up in the middle of the night, and saw your face, the moonlight reflecting off you like an angel...no...not even an angel...a goddess.   
  
[Kid] Your not saying that just to suck up to me now...  
  
[Serge] You kidding me? And I thought I was rude...  
  
[Kid] I'm sorry Serge...this is just...so new to me. I never had this feeling come out of me before.  
  
[Serge] Dont worry Kid. I'm learning also. We'll be together, and you'll guide me like you did before, flying though the wind, laughing like I never laughed in a long time since my dad lost his identity to the flame.   
  
[Kid] Serge...can we?  
  
[Serge] Yeah. Whatever you want to do from now until we are unable to stay together in this world...and the other world.  
  
So that is what happened. We both settled down at Forbidden Island, since no one was living there no more, and children, and when we were called upon, we fought when we had to. It's only been 20 years but it still feels like it only happened yesterday.  
  
-------------------  
  
So what do you think? This is my first CC (not to be confused with Card Captors you Otaku lovers!) fic. I just wanted to do a short fic, and it took me around an half an hour to write this. Man...I never really had a writer's block writing this. I guess I gonna have to coin up the term S+K now. There's S+S (Refer to Card Captors) and now there is S+K. (o^.~o) So please, R+R, and maybe I'll do another Chrono Cross fic. And that's only if I feel like anyone is actually interested in reading a long multi-part Chrono Cross story from me. Well, that is all. R+R please, Thank You for reading this!


End file.
